Lady of the Leaf
by kitsunegal-chan
Summary: OC...“WWho are you?” She called out, receiving a look from her teammates. “Well…” A voice called from the approaching form, causing all three members of team 7 to tense momentarily, “I’m most certainly not a squirrel!”


Ne, why is it always Naruto stories with me?

Oh well, on with my next weird, odd, and in all other ways disturbing fic of doom! Coughcoughgag

Disclaimer: My name is Kitsunegal-chan, and I do not own Naruto….WHY? sobs sniffle

* * *

The sun shone down brightly on Konoha, heat radiating off of the sun-baked ground in waves. The vendors were busy selling food and goods in the streets and the teams were heading out to train.

A blonde boy sat at a local ramen shop, at least six empty bowls stacked next to him as he devoured the one in front of him that was still half full of miso ramen. A pink-haired kunoichi walked calmly up behind him as he started on his eighth bowl.

"Naruto?" She said, restraint obvious in her voice.

"Yeabh, wob sachuuuuda-wan?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING WITH THE REST OF US!" Sakura exploded and began dragging a very deaf Naruto after her to the forest.

* * *

A lone girl walked uncertainly into town, the hot sun shining off of her silver hair that hung loose around her mid back. Green ribbon was weaved through parts of it, but the rest seemed to cascade down her shoulders and upper back like a silver river. She had a form-fitting black shirt with no sleeves that went down to her mid-thigh, cut up both sides to her waist, and gray belts criss-crossed her waist. Each belt held ten kunai, the dark metal gleaming in the sunlight. Tight dark green pants could be seen sticking out an inch lower than her shirt, and traditional ninja shoes adorned her feet. Netted material covered her arms and came down a little past her knuckles.

Her eyes were nearly transparently blue, and her lightly sun-tanned skin was covered in random scratches and cuts. Her forehead protector hung around her neck, the worn blue material faded with sun exposure and ripped in suspiciously clean cuts. She walked aimlessly through the town, receiving stares for various reasons, whether it is her strange looks or the simple fact that there was a stranger wandering around their town, even though the sign on her forehead protector was that of Konoha.

As the girl wandered around, vendors cried out, trying to sell her their goods. But she seemed to be in some sort of trance, tuning everything out and not really looking where she was going, which of course led to…."OUCH!"

The girl ran into someone that was a good bit shorter than her. The two fell on the ground, the strange girl on the bottom, and Hinata Hyuuga on top. Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried, obviously flustered. But the girl just waved a dismisful and dusted herself off.

"No, don't worry about it; my head was in the clouds!"

At this,the strangegirllooked around and sweat dropped. She turned back to the kunoichi in front of her and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, could you tell me where I am?"

Hinata smiled at the strange girl in front of her.

"Of c-course, this is the v-village of Konoha, b-but shouldn't you k-know that?"

The girl gave her a clueless look.

Hinata blushed. "I-I mean, s-since you a-are wearing a K-Konoha…"

Hinata pointed at her forehead protector, and the girl laughed. "Oh, yeah, I have NO sense of direction!" She laughed, making Hinata feel more comfortable.

"M-my name i-is Hinata." Hinata gave a small smile and looked expectantly up at the silver-haired kunoichi.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-san! I'm Lea!" She gave the smaller girl a huge smile.

Hinata smiled a little bigger. This girl had a strange affect on her.

"Hinata?" Lea asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Could you tell me where to find Hatake Kakashi?"

Hinata was a bit flustered at this question. Why would she be looking for Kakashi-sama?

"Ano, h-he is t-training with t-team 7," She pointed toward the woods.

Lea flashed a bright smile. (a/n, this girl likes smiling, ne? --;;;)

"Thanks! See ya!" She ran off without another word.

* * *

in the woods

* * *

"Dobe."

"Baka"

"Stupid."

"Idiot."

Sakura looked exasperatedly at her teammates. "Naruto, first of all, stop bothering Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto made a face. "He started it, ya know!"

Sakura continued as if he hadn't said anything, "And second of all, 'baka' means 'idiot', so you just repeated yourself."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, when a twig snapping to the team's left in the forest caught all of their attention. Sasuke grabbed some shuriken between his fingers and glared at the forest from which the sound came. It wasn't Kakashi; he would have never made such a careless noise, plus he's NEVER on time. His onyx eyes searched the forest edge of the clearing that team 7 was currently standing in.

After a few minutes, Sakura relaxed. "Oh, it was probably a squirrel or-

""Shhh..." Sasuke cut her off. He wasn't scanning anymore; his cold eyes had fallen on one spot. Looking to her right, Sakura could see that Naruto's eyes were also trained on that spot, so she brought her emerald eyes to rest upon that place as well.

At first, it didn't seem any different than the rest of the forest, but after a few seconds, Sakura could make out a vague form moving toward them out of the thick forest gloom. "W-Who are you?" She called out, receiving a look from her teammates.

"Well…" A voice called from the approaching form, causing all three members of team 7 to tense momentarily, "I'm most certainly not a squirrel!" A young girl around their age or a little older popped gleefully (yes, gleefully) out of the forest edge so suddenly that out of instinct Sasuke threw his shuriken. The smile never left Lea's face (creepy…smile….shivers) as she moved slightly to the side to avoid the shuriken, which embedded themselves into the tree that she had been standing in front of seconds before.

"Who are you?" Naruto called out, challenge in his voice.

"I'm Lea, who are you?" Lea responded happily.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of this vill-agh!" Before his gloating could continue, Sakura hit him over the head and continued the introductions herself. "I'm Sakura, this idiot is Naruto, and that," She finished, looking over at the Uchiha, "is Sasuke."

Lea crossed her eyes, making a face like she was trying REALLY hard to remember something. After a few seconds a smile lit her face as her light bulb came on and she jumped up and down in happiness, causing Team 7 to look at her warily. "I came to the right place this time!" She yelled.

"Man, the last group I ran into had a big scary green man and a little creepy green boy!" She said, shivering. "And the team before that had a guy that was talking to a dog! I'm so glad I found Kakashi's team, and only on the third try!"

The three ninja in front of the ecstatic girl sweat dropped.

"I think she's talking about Gai-sama, Lee, and Kiba…" Sakura said with a dazed look on her face as she watched the girl continue to jump around and do the happy dance.

"Yeah…" The two boys were speechless, which was new.

Suddenly, Lea was right in front of Naruto, who jumped at the sudden close proximity.

Her striking blue eyes were staring at his stomach unwaveringly.

A few moments passed, and Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Lea suddenly jumped away from him and sat down in the middle of the clearing comfortably. She looked back up at the blonde and began conversationally, "Ya know that you have a demon in your tummy?"

(--;;;;;;;;;;)

(--;;;;;;;;;;;)

(OO;;;;;;;;;;)

She stared up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, but Naruto just kept making stupid noises, still unsure at what just happened.

She lost interest soon, and started walking around. Suddenly, her head whipped to the left and she threw a kunai. It landed embedded in a tree, attaching Kakashi's hentai book at the same time. The copy ninja looked at the newcomer with surprise in his visible eye.

"Lea?"

She grinned huge and ran at him, giving him the biggest hug in history. (A/n, seriously, I checked!)

"BIG BROTHER!" She screamed.

"BIG BROTHER?"

* * *

Why did I start this fic when I clearly don't have the attention span to finish it? Meh, I don't know either! But most likely I'll pass it on to another author, so it **WILL be finished**, but maybe not by me! PLEASE REVIEW! It means a WHOLE LOT!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

K-chan


End file.
